battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 2: Special Forces
Battlefield 2: Special Forces is the first, and the only, full expansion pack for Battlefield 2. It was released in November 2005, and is available either as a DVD or 2-CD retail package, or as a download via EA Downloader and Steam. Single-player Maps Devil's Perch Map Description: Navy Seals attempt to drive MEC Special Forces from their base on an Island off the coast of Lebanon. Ghost Town Map Description: Spetsnaz forces clash with the SAS in a deserted oil town on the Caspian Sea. Mass Destruction Map Description: Spetsnaz troops are sent in to shut down a Rebel chemical weapons facility in southern Russia. Night Flight Map Description: The SAS must stop Insurgents from bringing an abandoned Syrian airport back online in a deadly night battle. Surge Map Description: Spetsnaz forces attempt to sabotage a Rebel missile launch site in Kazakhstan. Warlord Map Description: Insurgents and SAS forces square off at a warlord's compound in Fallujah, Iraq. Multi-player Maps Iron Gator Map Description: MEC Special Forces launch an attack on an American aircraft carrier swarming with Navy Seals. Leviathan Map Description: MEC Special Forces raiding an American naval base in the Persian Gulf go up against Navy Seals. New features Gameplay Grappling Hook The Grappling Hook allows a player to reach higher points, such as a rooftop, even if there are no stairs or ladders available. If it sits for a certain amount of time without use - approximately 7 to 12 seconds after being thrown, it will disappear, and it will not be retrievable until the next spawn. It is available to the Assault and Anti-Tank classes. Night Vision goggles The night vision goggles gives players improved vision in Special Forces' night maps. The night vision goggles can only be used for a limited time only, similar to how long you can sprint. The goggles recharge eventually, so don't worry about using it all up like your ammunition. The night vision goggles limit lateral vision and can lead to the player being dazzled for even longer periods of time by a flash bang. You cannot use the night vision goggles AND the gas mask at the same time. The night vision goggles are available to all classes on maps that are set at night or in the dark. Zip line The zip line allows a player to rapidly travel from a high place, such as a rooftop, to a lower one, such as street level. If it sits for a certain amount of time without use (approximately 7 - 12+ seconds after being laid), it will disappear, and you will not be able to get it back until the next spawn. It is available to the sniper and special ops classes. Gas Mask The gas mask shields players from tear gas. There is no time limit for use of the gas mask. The gas mask limits some vision, mostly near the bottom of the screen. The gas mask counters the Support kit's gas launcher (see below). You still need to wear the gas mask even if you are walking into gas that you or your team/teammate shot. The major downside that helps balance the game is that you use sprint about 5 times faster while wearing a gas mask, because your character can't get much air to breathe quickly in a gas mask. It is available to all classes. Gas Launcher The Support kit comes with a new addition to their arsenal of weapons: the gas launcher. The gas launcher shoots grenades that contain tear gas. The grenade bursts similarly to the Assault faction's smoke grenade. If someone walks into the tear gas, your vision will become distorted and your player will start to cough, etc. However, if someone walks into the tear gas with a gas mask on, they won't see any of the side effects. You will need to wear your gas mask while walking through the tear gas even if the gas was shot by you or your teammates. The gas launcher is available to the support class. Flash Bang The Assault kit's smoke grenade has been replaced with the flash bang, which will blind you, your teammates and your enemies on explosion. If you are wearing night vision goggles, the flash bang's effect is doubled compared to not having it on. It is thought that by using the gas mask after being hit by a flash bang, the effect will not last as long as usual. The flash bang has a minor effect on your hearing and vision if you are looking away from it, but are in close range (within a few meters) to the detonation point. The flash bang is available to the assault class. New Vehicles Attack Helicopters Two new attack helicopters - one American, one Russian - enter the fray. Both come equipped with powerful rockets for taking out enemy armor. The American Apache/Longbow attack helicopter is excellent in close combat situations, while the Russian Hind model makes a worthy adversary against it. ATV The ATV is an understated but versatile battlefield presence. The compact size of this one-person, four-wheel-drive cycle allows it to navigate obstacles that might stop larger profile vehicles. BMP 3 This Russian armored personnel carrier has a main gun that fires 100 mm small tank rounds and a small machine gun for eliminating troops. It is amphibious, allowing it to traverse various terrains quickly. Civilian Car Don't settle for walking. Get to the action in a hurry by commandeering a civilian car. In times of war, some laws are bound to be broken. Pickup Truck Even with all those advanced military vehicles at your disposal, you might find yourself in a situation where a civilian pickup truck is your best bet for getting out of a tight spot. Desert Raider This lightweight 4x4 vehicle is ideal for desert reconnaissance, surveillance, and escort missions. With its multiple mounted machine guns, however, it is also an offensive force to be reckoned with. HMMVW with TOW This four-wheel drive vehicle sacrifices its roof-mounted machine gun for a TOW (Tube launched, Optically tracked, Wire-guided) missile launcher. With its powerful engine it can conquer most types of terrain, from steep slopes to deep sand. Water Jet Cycle Zoom over water from hotspot to hotspot on this one-man maritime transport vehicle. With its speed and maneuverability, the water jet cycle is great for lightning-quick strikes and swift getaways. Trivia *This is the only of the Battlefield 2 DLC to NOT feature any Jets, however Jets were originally supposed to appear in BF2 Special forces as seen in players commo rose & there is also audio for each faction. Factions *United States Navy SEALs *British Special Air Service *MEC Special Forces *Insurgents *Rebels *Russian Spetsnaz Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Expansion Packs Category:PC Games Category:DICE